New Generation of Wizarding World
by Haru839
Summary: Setelah 19 tahun menghilang, seorang Harry Potter akhirnya kembali ke Britania Raya dengan sudah mempunyai istri dan empat anak. Dengan tiga anak kembarnya yang memasuki tahun pertamanya di Hogwarts, Bagaimana keseruan Hogwarts saat tiga orang Potter kembali kesana?.../!RnR!/BL!/
1. The Potters is coming back!

Title : New Generation of Wizarding World

Pair : [Harry P. OC] [Scorpius M. OC]

Rate : T

Genre : Romance and Family

Chapter 1 :

Hari ini tanggal 1 September, terlihat di stasiun King Cross di peron ¾ 3 anak laki-laki dan 1 anak perempuan berjalan bersama ibunya menyusuri kereta merah. Setelah mereka selesai menaruh barang-barang 3 anak laki-laki tersebut, sang ibu mulai menasehati mereka bertiga.

"Lucifer, ingat kau harus menjaga 2 adik kembarmu" Kata sang ibu yang bernama Lilac

"Iya Mom, aku akan menjaga mereka" Balas sang anak yang bernama Lucifer

"Lalu kalian berdua juga jangan menyusahkan kakak kalian" Kata Lilac beralih ke dua anak yang terlihat lebih kecil dari Lucifer

"Siap Mom!" Seru mereka berdua yang bernama Icarus dan Apollo dengan senyuman lebar

"Baiklah, Mom akan merindukan kalian" Kata Lilac dan memeluk mereka bertiga "Kau tidak mau mengucapkan sesuatu pada kakak-kakakmu Arty?".

"Aku kan tidak mau menyela Mom" Balas sang anak perempuan yang bernama Artemis sambil merenggut sebal "Brothers, ingat kalian harus rajin mengirimiku surat!".

"Iya, tuan putri kami akan rajin mengirimimu surat" Balas Apollo dan mengacak acak rambut merah Artemis

"Apollo!" Seru Artemis sambil memukul ringan dada Apollo

"Lucifer Icarus Apollo, sudah saatnya kalian masuk ke kereta" Kata Lilac

"sudah waktunya, kalau begitu kami akan masuk dulu Mom" Kata Lucifer dan mengecup pipi Lilac "Kami akan merindukanmu Mom".

"Kami juga akan merindukan kalian" Balas Lilac

Setelah itu Lucifer, Icarus dan Apollo memasuki kereta dan segera mencari kompartemen, setelah berjalan selama 10 menit akhirnya mereka menemukan kompartemen berisi dua orang di ujung kereta. Lalu Lucifer membuka pintunya.

"Maaf, bolehkah kami duduk disini?" Tanya Lucifer kepada dua anak di dalam kompartemen'

"Boleh saja, masuklah" Jawab anak yang berambut coklat

Lalu Lucifer, Icarus dan Apollo pun duduk di hadapan kedua anak tadi

"Well, perkenalkan namaku Lucas Zabini" Kata anak berkulit hitam dan berambut coklat terang

"Scorpius Malfoy" Sambung anak berkulit pucat dan berambut platina yang duduk di sebelah Lucas

"Lucifer Potter" Kata Lucifer "Dan ini adik kembarku Icarus dan Apollo"

"Salam kenal" Seru Icarus dan Apollo

Setelah itu 5 kelima anak itu berbicang tentang Quiddicth sampai menggosip seperti ibu-ibu, tetapi percakapan mereka dipotong dengan suara pintu kompartemen yang dibuka, dan menampakkan 2 anak laki-laki berambut hitam dan coklat muda.

"Hey, ternyata kalian disini, pantas saja kami mencari kalian daritadi tidak ketemu-temu, ternyata kalian malah duduk diujung kereta" Gerutu anak berambut hitam lalu masuk dan duduk disebelah Apollo yang diikuti oleh anak berambut coklat muda

"Yahh… mau bagaimana lagi Orion, kompartemen yang lain sudah penuh, apakah saat kau berjalan kesini kau tidak melihatnya?" Sindir Apollo sambil terkekeh

"Diam kau Apollo!" Hardik Orion "Sudah mendapatkan teman baru huh?" Sambil mengerling pada Scorpius dan Lucas

"Yeah…." Gumam Icarus seperlunya "Begitulah….."

"Well Orion Black, aku sudah tahun kedua tahun ini, dan ini adikku Arcturus Black sama seperti kalian tahun pertama" Kata Orion sambil mengusap kepala adiknya

"Salam kenal" Kata Arcturus dengan suara kecilnya

Dan kemudian mereka melanjutkan percakapan yang sempat tertunda, lalu mereka yang merasakan bahwa Hogwarts Express perlahan melambat dan berhenti dengan sempurna dengan cepat mereka mengambil barang masing-masing dan keluar dari kereta.

"Tahun pertama! Tahun pertama!" Teriak laki-laki tinggi sambil melambaikan tangannya

"Kalian pergi kesana" Kata Orion sambil menunjuk laki-laki yang sedang berteriak dengan lantang itu "Kita akan bertemu di aula besar, sampai nanti"

Dengan itu Lucifer, Icarus, Apollo, Scorpius, dan Lucas berjalan menuju laki-laki tinggi itu yang memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Hagrid dan mengikutinya menaiki perahu dan sampai didepan pintu besar yang sangat megah

"Kalian tunggu disini" Kata Hagrid dan ia menghilang kebelakang pintu besar itu

Dan beberapa saat kemudian muncul wanita tua dari pintu besar itu yang memerkenalkan diri dan menyuruh mereka masuk, Lucifer sempat melihat Orion yang sedang duduk di meja Slytherin yang menyeringai kepadanya, dan penyortiran asrama pun dimulai.

"Black, Arcturus!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Malfoy, Scorpius!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Potter, Apollo!"

Saat nama Apollo disebut seluruh aula besar menjadi hening dengan semua staff pengajar menatap minat pada Apollo

"SLYTHERIN!"

Setelah itu seluruh orang yang berada di aula besar menatap tidak percaya pada Apollo, sedangkan Apollo hanya mengacuhkan pandangan orang lain dan berjalan dengan santai ke meja Slytherin dan duduk disebelah Orion

"Potter, Icarus!"

Lagi-lagi seluruh orang di aula besar menatap pada Icarus

"SLYTHERIN!"

Lagi-lagi pandangan tidak percaya dilemparkan pada Icarus

"Potter, Lucifer!"

Semua orang bertanya-tanya ada berapa banyak Potter disini

"SLYTHERIN!"

Dan semua orang menatap tidak percaya, Demi Salazar dan Godric! 3 orang Potter berada di asrama Slytherin

Dan penyortiran asrama ditutup dengan Lucas Zabini yang masuk ke asrama Slytherin, semua anak-anak memulai makan malam mereka, yang lalu diinterupsi oleh kepala sekolah Severus Snape.

"Kuingatkan untuk tahun pertama bahwa hutan terlarang tidak boleh dimasuki, dan kita kedatangan pengajar baru, Professor Draco Malfoy yang akan menggantikan Professor Horace Slughorn di pelajaran ramuan dan-" Kata-kata Severus dipotong oleh suara pintu yang dibuka dengan keras dan laki-laki yang berlari tergesa-gesa ke depan sang kepala sekolah

"M-maaf a-aku terlambat" Kata laki-laki itu

"Yeah… dan aku lanjutkan Professor Harry Potter yang akan menggantikan Professor Alexander Crown dalam Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam" Lanjut Severus

Setelah Severus mengatakan itu seluruh aula besar langsung berubah menjadi rebut membicarakan professor baru mereka

""Itu Harry Potter!" "Semalam aku mimpi apa, hari ini mendapat Harry Potter menjadi professor!"

"Tenang!" Seru Severus dan dalam sekejap aula besar yang tadinya rebut langsung berubah menjadi hening "Kalau begitu prefek, antar murid kelas satu menuju asrama"

Setelah itu salah satu prefek Slytherin menyuruh kami murid kelas satu untuk mengikutinya ke ruang bawah tanah dan berhenti di depan lukisan seorang wanita memakai gaun berwarna hitam.

"Salazar" Kata prefek yang bernama Justin

Wanita yang berada di lukisan itu hanya melirik Justin sebentar dan lalu lukisan itu mengayun terbuka memperlihatkan sebuah lubang lalu kemi masuk kedalam melihat ruangan yang berwarna yang didominasi hijau dan perak, selang beberapa menit datang Draco Malfoy yang memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai kepala asrama Slytherin yang baru.

"Baiklah kalian semua, seperti yang kalian tahu namaku Draco Malfoy dan aku kepala asrama kalian yang baru, jika ada yang macam-macam lihat saja nanti" Kata Draco dengan seringai khas nya

"Baik Professor!" Seru murid-murid asrama Slytherin

"Kalau begitu kembali ke kamar kalian!" Seru Draco dengan tegas

Dengan itu mereka semua kembali kekamar dan tidur untuk menyambut hari esok.

RnR!


	2. First Day at Hogwarts

Chapter 2 : First Day at Hogwarts

Pagi menjelang dengan matahari terbit dari timur dan menyinari dunia, terlihat di sebuah kamar di bawah tanah1 anak laki-laki yang masih tertidur lelap dan 1 anak laki laki yang sudah memakai seragamnya dengan lengkap dan rapi.

"Lucifer ayo cepat bangun!" teriak Scorpius tepat di sebelah telinga Lucifer

"Lima menit..." gumam Lucifer dan melanjutkan tidurnya

Karena kesal Scorpius memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Lucifer dan segera pergi ke Great Hall dan bertemu dengan Orion, Lucas, Arcturus, Icarus dan Apollo.

"Morning Scor" seru Lucas sambil tersenyum dengan semangat

"Morning" balas Scorpius dan duduk disebelah Icarus dan menghela napas

"Kenapa Scorpius? Mengapa kau menghela nafas?" tanya Icarus

"Itu Luci-" kata Scorpius tetapi di potong oleh Apollo

"Oh iya, mana Lucifer?" tanya Apollo sambil melihat sekitar Great Hall

"Nah itu dia!, kakak kalian itu susah sekali dibangunkan tahu!" seru Scorpius dengan kesal sambil melihat ke arah Icarus dan Apollo dan sangat tidak Malfoy-ish sekali

"Ahhh..." gumam Icarus, Apollo, Orion dan Arcturus "Dia memang seperti itu!" seru mereka serempak

"Pokoknya jika dia telat masuk kelas aku tidak mau tanggung jawab!" kata Scorpius dan melanjutkan makannya

"Tenang saja dia tidak akan telat" kata Orion dengan santai

"Betul, nanti saat di kelas pasti dia sudah disana" lanjut Apollo dengan mantap

Lalu mereka pun melanjutkan sarapan pagi mereka dengan canda tawa dan santai

Lucifer PoV

Setelah aku mendengar suara pintu ditutp dengan kencang oleh Scorpius, aku pun bangun dengan mengucek mataku dan segera berjalan kearah koper mengambil pakaianku dan segera mandi. Lima menit kemudian aku pun selesai mandi dan segera pergi ke sebuah lukisan yang tidak jauh dari Great Hall dan menggelitiki buah pir yang ada dilukisan itu setelah beberapa saat gambar buah pir itu berubah menjadi sebuah gagang pintu dan segera aku menarik gagang pintu itu dan terlihat banyak peri rumah yang sibuk memasak dan berjalan kesana kemari dibalik lukisan tersebut.

"Ah! Master Lucifer ingin sarapan apa?" tanya Pikie peri rumah kenalanku

"Roti, telur, bacon dan jus labu saja" balasku

"Akan Pinkie siapkan, master!" jawab Pinkie dan berlalu ke dapur

Setelah itu aku duduk di kursi yang menghadap ke arah dapur dan peri rumah yang sedang sibuk menyiapkan makanan, setelah beberapa menit makananku pun sudah tersaji di meja dan aku memulai memakan sarapanku.

"Terima kasih Pinkie" kataku sambil menaru piring dan piala yang kugunakan di wastafel

"Selalu Master!" balas Pinkie

Aku pun pergi keluar dari dapur itu dan segera menuju kelas pertamaku yaitu ramuan dengan para singa Gryffindor.

Normal PoV

"Ayo, sekarang kita menuju kelas kita!" seru Apollo dan mereka pun pergi bersama setelah mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Orion

Setelah agak lama mereka pun sampai di kelas ramuan mereka dan segera masuk ke kelas dengan Scorpius yang kaget karena Lucifer yang tadi pagi masih molor di kamar asrama mereka sudah ada dialam kelas sambil bermain gitar.

"Morning Luc/Luci" seru Icarus dan Apollo bersamaan dan duduk bersama di belakang Lucifer

"Morning Ica, Morning Polly" balas Lucifer dan melanjutkan kegiatannya

"Ugh... jangan memanggilku Polly Lucifer" protes Apollo dan mengembungkan pipinya

"Iya ya Apollo" balas Lucifer sekenanya

Setelah itu Scorpius pun duduk di sebelah Lucifer dan Arcturus bersama Lucas duduk bersama di depan Lucifer dan Scorpius.

"Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong nama tengah kalian apasih?" tanya Lucas

"Lucifer Severus Potter" gumam Lucifer

"Icarus Prince Potter" lanjut Icarus

"Apollo James Potter" seru Apollo

"Arcturus Sirius Black" kata Arcturus

"Hgn? Severus dan Prince itu nama kepala sekolah kita kan?" tanya Lucas

"Iya" Jawab Lucifer dan Icarus

"Lalu mengapa nama itu bisa menjadi nama tengah kalian?" tanya Lucas lagi

"Karena Grandpa Sev itu ayah angkat Dad" jawab Icarus

"Apa?!" seru Lucas "Wow! itu fakta yang mengejutkan"

"Begitulah..." gumam Icarus dan melanjutkan menulis entah apa di perkamennya

"By the way, anak perempuan yang bersama kalian itu siapa? cantik loh... boleh kupacari tidak

?" tanya Lucas dengan senyum miring

Seketika Arcturus memukul kepala belakang Lucas menggunakan buku tebal yang sedang dibacanya tadi, dan Lucifer, Apollo dan Icarus mengeluarkan tongkat sihir mereka masing-masing dengan aura dan wwajah menyeramkan

"Kau sentuh..." mulai Icarus

"Adik kami..." lanjut Apollo

"Kau akan mati" diakhiri oleh Lucifer dengan aura hitam dan background iblis dan api berkobar-kobar

Dan seorang Scorpius Malfoy yang hanya bisa melihat kejadian itu dengan wajah cengo dan sangat tidak Malfoy-ish sekali

"Mr. Potters tolong tenang, Mr. Malfoy tolong kembali ke kenyataan" kata suara yang terdengar dari belakang mereka

Serempak Lucifer, Icarus, Apollo dan Scorpius menoleh ke arah belakang kelas dan melihat Professor mereka sudah berdiri sambil bersidekap di belakang kelas dan teman-teman mereka dan para singa sudah duduk di tempat masing-masing.

"Maaf Professor Malfoy..." gumam mereka serempak dan kembali duduk tenang di tempat duduk masing-masing

"Kalau begitu, kita mulai pelajaran hari ini..." kata Draco dan mereka memulai kelas pada pagi hari mereka dengan tenang dan lancar.

Skip Time

Saat jam sore para Slytherin tidak jam pelajaran karena itu para Potters menarik Scorpius, Lucas, Orion dan Arcturus untuk menemani mereka bertemu ayah mereka, Harry Potter.

Setelah berjalan agak lama dari Great Hall menuju kantor sang Professor PTIH akhirnya mereka mencapai kantor sang ayah dan menerobos masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu.

"DAD!" teriak Apollo dengan suara cetar membahana

"Demi Merlin, Apollo kecilkan suaramu itu..." desah Harry sambil mengusap telinganya

"Sorry Dad" balas Apollo sambil tersenyum

"So... untuk apa kalian kesini?" tanya Harry "Tidak mengetuk lagi, dasar tidak sopan".

"Mengapa Dad bisa menjadi Professor disini? Sejak kapan? Kenapa kami tidak diberitahu?" tanya Lucifer dengan cepat, tidak memberikan Harry kesempatan untuk menjawab semua pertanyaannya

"Sabar Lucy, bertanyanya satu-satu dong, Dad jadi bingung nih" balas Harry

"Kenapa kami tidak diberitahu bahwa Dad akan menjadi Professor disini?" tanya Lucifer dengan tatapan tajam menatap ayahnya itu.

"Dad tidak niat dan itu akan menghancurkan kejutan Dad pada kalian" jawab Harry dengan senyum miringnya yang sialnya tampan itu

"Hahhh..." desah Lucifer 'Demi Merlin, mengapa ayahku itu sangat kekanakan, sadar umur dong sadar!' batin Lucifer nelangsa menghadapi sikap ayahnya itu

Setelah itu mereka berbincang-bincang sampai sudah saatnya waktu jam makan malam.

"Dad sudah waktunya makan malam kami pergi dulu ya, bye!" seru Apollo sambil melambai-lambai tangannya

"Bye! Apollo, Icarus, Luci, Scorpi, Lucas, Orion dan Arcturus" balas Harry

Selesai mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Harry, kuartet Slytherin itu pun berjalan ke Great Hall dan memulai makan malam mereka dengan khidmat dan sambil berbincang-bincang tentang hari esok, hari kedua mereka di Hogwarts. Segera setelah menyelesaikan makan malam, mereka kembali ke asrama mereka dan tidur.

TBC

Sekian dari Chapter 2!

Mungkin chapter selanjutnya akan agak lama, jika ada kesalahan atau sebangainya mohon dimaklumi

Happy Day!


End file.
